Middlemarch: The Series
''Middlemarch: The Series ''is a modern, gender-bent vlog-style web series adaptation of George Eliot's Middlemarch, which started airing on YouTube on March 15th, 2017. The series was written, directed, filmed and edited by Rebecca Shoptaw. Plot The series follows a group of students at Lowick College in the fictional town of Middlemarch, Connecticut, who are all just beginning to figure out who they are and what they want. Characters *'Dot Brooke' is a sophomore at Lowick who still hasn't figured out what she wants to major in. Passionate and self-sacrificing, Dot genuinely wants to make the world a better place. *'Fred Vincy '''is a senior at Lowick. He's technically a pre-med student, but he's still very much ''pre. He affectionately refers to himself as a human disaster. He spends as much time as he can at Stone Court Pizza, hanging out with his childhood friend, Max Garth, who he definitely doesn't have feelings for. Nope. *'Billie Ladislaw '''is a senior at Lowick and insists on majoring in art despite the disapproval of her obnoxious cousin Casaubon. She is always looking for different ways to express herself, but still trying to figure out what she wants to express. *'Celia Arroyo is a sophomore and Dot's roommate for the second year in a row. She's as extroverted as Dot is introverted, as down-to-earth as Dot is idealistic, but nonetheless has a lot of affection for her sometimes-baffling roommate. *'Jamie Chettam '''is a junior bio major. They just want to make everyone around them happy, even though they haven't quite figured out what would make them happy. They are nonbinary and use they/them pronouns. *'Max Garth, 'a Middlemarch local and a childhood friend of Fred's, works at his dad's restaurant, Stone Court Pizza, but might as well be going to Lowick what with all the help he gives Fred with bio. Max is often sarcastic, never says more words than are necessary, and loves nothing more than tormenting his disaster of a best friend. *'Rosamond Vincy is a sophomore at Lowick and although she hasn't picked a major yet, she knows that whatever she does pick will be infinitely ''better than that of her useless older brother, Fred. Girly and clad in preppy pastels, she's always trying to make her own life more like the rom-coms she loves to watch. *'Thomas Lydgate 'is a senior prodigy pre-med student just returned from a year studying abroad in London. Lydgate has always been sure that he's going somewhere, and he's never had any trouble doing what he needs to do to get there. *'Edward Casaubon 'is a graduate student in Philosophy on a two-year teaching term at Lowick while he works on his dissertation: "Being and World: Transcendental Otherness and Identity." No matter how many blazers he wears and long academic words he uses, most people refuse to see him as the brilliant scholar he knows himself to be. *'Adele Naumann 'is a junior art major and Billie's roommate. Her absolute favorite things to do are: making Art with a capital "A," treating everything that happens to her as a ''grand drama, and messing with Billie. Transmedia The characters of Middlemarch: The Series ''have a number of active social media accounts on different platforms, a list of which can be found on the series tumblr. Cast '''Dot Brooke '- Mia Fowler 'Fred Vincy '- Oliver Shoulson 'Billie Ladislaw '- CBG 'Celia Arroyo '- Sofía Campoamor 'Jamie Chettam '- Lola Hourihane 'Max Garth '- Kai Nugent 'Rosamond Vincy '- Eliot S. 'Thomas Lydgate '- Carlos Guanche 'Edward Casaubon '- Zak Rosen 'Adele Naumann '- Ariel Lowrey Category:Literary-Inspired Webseries Category:Webseries Category:Webseries With LGBT Protagonists